The present invention relates to a device for driving-in of stitches and the like.
More particularly, it relates to a device of the above mentioned general type which has a magazine for receiving especially U-shaped stitches of different widths, with a casing and a slider insertable in the casing and having a guiding rail for guiding the stitches, as well as with a shooting passage.
Devices of the above mentioned type are known in the art. Such devices are susceptible to operational disturbances due to insufficient measurement accuracy of wear of the shooting passage. Therefore it leads to easy clamping of the stitches. The devices as a result require a very high size accuracy and manufacturing precision, and only stitches of a predetermined type can be used in the same shooting passage. The German document DE-PS 3,500,279 discloses a driving-in device in which two U-shaped types of the stitches which are insignificantly different as to their rear width can be used. For small and long clamps of strong wire or for needles, this magazine is not suitable. Moreover, the device has an opening which is too short to be used in unaccessible locations.